If you're reading this
by locoanime
Summary: Lucy left something for Natsu. Wait... Left? Where did Lucy go? Rated T for language One-shot, I probably won't be doing sequels unless you want me to. Sorry, bad summary. It's pretty short...


**Sad NaLu one-shot. Oh my goodness, I literally just thought of it! Don't hate me.**

It had been two days since the funeral. Tears still poured from my eyes. I had never been so sad. Even when I thought Lisanna died... I was never this sad. Am I even sad? I remember being sad many times before but... This doesn't feel like sad. My chest is heavy, my feet are weary, and my head is pounding so hard I feel like it's about to fly off my head. I don't even know if i'm sad. If i'm not sad... What am I?

I locked myself in her apartment. I wanted to stay, and try to smell the fading scent of her. I needed to remember her scent. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? Why didn't I get the chance to tell her that I loved her!?

"Why?" I said through my sobs.

I curled up on her bed, and hugged her pillow. It smelled like her. I could still faintly smell her rich, strawberry scent on the pillow.

"Lucy," I sobbed again.

"Why?"

I stayed like that for hours. I don't know how a person can cry like I did for six hours, but I did.

I finally sat up, and sulked on the edge of her bed. Great, now i'm depressed.

I suddenly saw a flash given off by the sunset.

"Huh?"

I looked in the direction of the flash. Her desk! I quickly walked over to her desk, and examined a piece of paper. It lay there directly in the center, untouched for days.

"Lucy!" I said. She had left me something. It was... A note. Why would she leave me a note?

I carefully looked at her ancient handwriting.

_Dear Natsu,_

_If you're reading this, it means i'm dead. I pray that you may never have to read one of these. Whenever I go on solo-mission, I write these letters. _

_Hopefully I'll get to write another one! Hopefully this isn't my last..._

_I just wanted to tell you that after all the days, weeks, months, and years that we've been together... I never got to spend enough time with you._

_I never got to tell you how you brighten my day, or how you give me strength by just being with you. I never got to tell you how many times I have replayed memories of us in my mind, just to keep you near to me... Always._

_I never got to tell you how thankful I am to have you in my life._

_I never got to tell you..._

_That I love you!_

_I do!_

_I do love you!_

_It's hard to admit it, but I do._

_I love you with all my heart. _

_I love your strength, and silliness- hell, I even love it when you break into my apartment. I know that sounds weird, but if you didn't, I wouldn't get to hang out with you as often. I wouldn't be able to make memories with you._

_You are what fuels my day. You bring me even more joy just to be in Fairy Tail. You are the comforting light in my world of darkness. _

_I hope you feel the same about me?_

_'Sukidesu yo kimi no koto'._

_Lucy_

I saw a sudden splash on the paper. It was wet. It was my tear. I was crying again.

I held the paper stiff in my right hand, and my eyes widened at the paper. She loved me!? Why did she leave me? Why didn't she tell me? Why do I feel this way? Oh, that's right! You love her too, ya dumbass!

"Luuuuucy!" I screamed. I held the precious paper to my chest, and collapsed to the floor.

"Why, Lucy?"

I knew I wasn't sad. This wasn't sadness. What is it called when the person you love dies?

Heartbroken...

I was heartbroken.

I was heartbroken because the only girl I ever romantically loved died... In my arms... And there was nothing I could do, except watch her slip from my fingertips. She was gone.

I still remember feeling her warmth wither from her body. Seeing her eyes dim as the light left her eyes, leaving her blank. And her life rode out on her last breath. How I wasn't able to save her...

"I love you too, Lucy." I sobbed, as I held the paper closer to my chest. I rocked myself on the floor. I finally felt her disappear from my physical life forever. The only thing I had left of her was the note, and my memories. Lucy _is _gone...

**Sorry, It's really short. I was almost on the verge of almost crying. Yeah... I need a lot of feels to make me cry. I hope it made you cry. **

**'Sukidesu yo kimi no koto' means I love you. It's what a girl or wife says... Just as translation for you all.**


End file.
